


Cosy Happy Life

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: As Adults, F/F, Fluff, Living Together, Yuri, with a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: A short MisaKanon fic where they're adults, live together, and have a daughter.





	Cosy Happy Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a tiring few days, so I just wanted to write something super fluffy. So here's some MisaKanon as adults, where they have a daughter together.

Kanon closed the door behind her. "I'm home!" she called out.

"Welcome back," she heard Misaki call back. It sounded like she was in the kitchen.

Kanon made her way there. "Something smells good. What are you cooking?"

"Meat and potatoes. Yona's choice." Misaki turned her to look at Kanon, who took the opportunity to go in for a kiss. "Mmm..."

"You really spoil her, Misaki-chan." Kanon winked.

Misaki blushed, and went back to stirring. "I don't spoil her that much," she mumbled. "I'm not even sure why she likes meat and potatoes so much."

"She wants to be big and strong like you."

Misaki gave her a dubious look. "I'm no bigger than you, you know."

"True, but..." Kanon squeezed Misaki's firm biceps. "I don't have these."

"Stop it, or I'll poke you with this spoon," Misaki 'threatened'.

Kanon giggled. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Watching anime." Misaki nodded her head towards the living room.

Kanon gave Misaki another quick kiss, then headed into the living room. Where there was indeed a small girl sitting on the couch, and watching TV. She seemed very focused.

"Yona-chan~."

Yona looked over. "Hi, mommy." She had Misaki's hair, Kanon's eyes, and was about five years old.

Kanon crouched down. "Can I have a hug?"

"Kay." Yona slid off the couch, and ran into Kanon's open arms.

"How was kindergarten?" Kanon asked as she squeezed her little girl tight. Because Misaki started work earlier than Kanon, and thus finished earlier too, it was usually Kanon who dropped Yona off, while Misaki picked her up.

"Good." Yona did her best to squeeze Kanon back. "Oh! Yona made you a thing."

"Oh?"

The girl wriggled herself out of Kanon's arms, and over to the table. She picked up a sheet of paper, and handed it to Kanon. It was a crayon drawing of her, Kanon, and Misaki.

"D'aw, that's lovely, Yona-chan. Thank you." Kanon patted her on the head. Yona looked very pleased. "Did you show mama too?"

"Ye." Yona nodded.

"I wanted to hang it on fridge." Misaki had entered the room while they weren't looking. "But Yona wanted to give it to you first."

"That's very thoughtful of you, sweetie."

Yona beamed.

"Dinner is ready," Misaki said. "Come eat while it's hot."

"Mama." Yona stretched her arms up at Misaki. "Yona wants up."

Misaki smiled. "Alright." She crouched down, grabbed Yona under the arms, and lifted her up into an embrace. The little girl again looked very pleased.

Kanon couldn't help herself, and hugged them both, giving Misaki a kiss on the cheek. And sneaking in one more on the mouth too.

Misaki blushed. "H-hey, Yona is right here."

"Yona-chan doesn't mind," Kanon said.

"Ye, Yona doesn't mind," Yona agreed.

Misaki sighed. "She takes more after you than me."

"Aw, is it so bad that she gets to see that we love each other?" Kanon gave Yona quick kiss on the cheek too.

"I guess not." Misaki gave Yona a quick bounce. "Come on." She walked back into the kitchen, with Kanon following right behind.

"Did you get time off for the reunion next month?" Kanon asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, no problem." Misaki filled a plate for Yona first. "Will be strange to see Kaoru and Kokoro again."

"It's been a while."

Hagumi lived pretty close, so they visited each other regularly. Yona was very fond of her 'aunty Hagu'. But Kaoru ended up going overseas for a while due to her acting career, and only recently came back. Kokoro was very busy with the company, though her goal of making the whole world smile hadn't changed. She just went about it in different ways, which involved a lot of travel. Every so often she would randomly stop by, but it had been over a year since last time. Kaoru hadn't even gotten to see Yona in person yet, though they had made sure to send her pictures.

"I think it will be nice," Kanon said.

"Yeah," Misaki agreed. "Though I'm not doing any Michelle."

"Yona wants more." She had emptied her plate really quickly.

"Okay." Misaki filled up some more for her. "But don't eat so fast. You'll get a stomach ache."

"Kay." Yona didn't seem like she was going any slower, though.

Kanon and Misaki smiled at each other. It wasn't a life either of them had expected when they first got together, but it was a cosy, happy one.


End file.
